


Nobody Deserves You The Way That I Do

by tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Games, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: I wrote this after the Moat Cailin scene in season 4... Ramsay thanks Reek for his kind assistance.Someone deleted my account so now I have to repost everything. Fun fun fun.





	Nobody Deserves You The Way That I Do

  


It’s a relief to remove the armor, the breastplate adorned with a kraken, and the fine clothes he wears underneath.  During the journey to Moat Cailin and its aftermath, it felt like he was wearing an ill-fitting costume, fit for a role he could not possibly play. But he did play his part, somehow, and now Ramsay is removing the offending pieces, and he can be just Reek again.

Ramsay stands close to him, closer than necessary, and doesn’t remove his eyes from Reek’s face as he slips off the gloves that hid Reek’s mangled fingers. “You’ve done very well.” Ramsay says and his voice is low and husky in Reek’s ear.  _You’ve done well_ and Ramsay is unclasping the breastplate and taking it off. Reek can feel his muscles relax and a sigh of relief escapes his lips.  “Yes,” Ramsay whispers, the word curling passed his teeth, “Isn’t that better?”  He presses his lips to Reek’s neck and Reek can feel the smile there.

“Yes m’lord.” Reek gasps.  He isn’t sure Ramsay expected him to answer, but he wants his lord to know that he agrees.

Ramsay continues undressing him, until Reek is standing in just his smallclothes and they are interrupted by the arrival of Ramsay’s bathwater.  “Leave it.” Ramsay orders, never taking his eyes off Reek’s face.   The servants comply, probably grateful to leave Ramsay’s presence, and withdraw. It occurs to Reek that he feels more comfortable right here, right now, then he has ever felt in his life, in either of his lives.

How things change.

Ramsay removes the last of Reek’s clothes and places a hand on Reek’s shoulder, holding him at arm’s length, studying his charge.  As they always do, Ramsay’s eyes settle on the void between Reek’s legs and Ramsay smiles his twisted little smile, one side of his mouth twitching up, showing just a hint of sharp white teeth.  Reek wilts under that gaze, but not as he used to; there is less fear in it now, more a desire to serve, a desire to please, a desire…

“Reek.” Ramsay says quietly, placing Reek’s fingers on the clasp of his cloak. Reek struggles with his mangled fingers, but gets the fastening undone and the fine fabric slips from Ramsay’s shoulders to pool around his feet on the floor.  Reek continues to undress his lord. Ramsay’s skin is clean and unmarked, he observes, while his own is etched with scars and bruises. He trails the remaining three fingers of his right hand down Ramsay’s chest in fascination.  It’s rare that he is permitted to touch Ramsay at will; in fact, Reek can’t remember it ever happening before. 

After a moment, Ramsay takes Reek by the wrist, his touch light as he pulls Reek’s hand away.  “Before the water gets cold.” He instructs, stepping out of his pants, now around his ankles.

Reek nods and swallows, his throat tight.  Ramsay tests the bathwater and steps in.  “Reek.” He says again, reclining against the side of the tub. Reek jumps to action, nearly collapsing to his knees beside the bath.  He takes the washcloth from the side when Ramsay interrupts. “No.” He orders, “In here, with me.”

Reek regains his feet and shakily steps into bathwater for the second time in a very short while. But now, it is Reek’s turn to bathe his lord. 

He brings the cloth down Ramsay’s chest first, rubbing in slow circles, trying to apply just the right amount of pressure, not too hard, not too soft. Ramsay lets Reek work in silence, moving only to guide Reek’s hand down to pass over his cock. It occurs to Reek that even though it is he who is washing Ramsay now, his lord is ever in control, instructing him through his movements instead of his voice.

Ramsay turns so Reek can wash his back.  “You did very well today.” He says pensively when Reek finishes, leaning back against Reek’s chest. 

“I… only try to please you, m’lord.” Reek replies after a moment.  Ramsay finds Reek’s hands under the water and draws them across his chest, so he is wrapped in Reek’s thin arms.

“I know that was very hard for you.  Pretending.” Ramsay continues.  His head is tucked under Reek’s chin.  “I helped you become yourself and now, you’ve helped me.  From this day on, I am Ramsay Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort and future Warden on the North.”  Reek is confused.  “My father presented the letter to me, from the king.  My reward, for Moat Cailin.”

Ramsay turns over then, kneeling in the water so he is facing Reek.  “You did that.” He whispers, his voice lusty, “I made you and now you’ve helped make me.”  _Reek belong to Ramsay and Ramsay belongs to Reek_ , Reek remembers.

“This is who I was born to be.”  Ramsay leans in close.  He presses his lips to Reek’s and kisses him so hard that Reek is sure that, if he had enough teeth left for it, theirs would have clanged together.  Ramsay’s mouth moves hungrily.  He thrusts his tongue into Reek’s mouth and sucks at his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth.

Ramsay finally pulls away and stands, stepping out of the now tepid water. “Come.” He says, beckoning to Reek.

Ramsay dries them both off.  The sun has set and the air in Ramsay’s chambers is chilly in spite of the fire burning brightly in the fireplace.  Reek shivers. Ramsay slips an arm around his shoulders and leads him to the window.

“This is what my father showed me today.”  Ramsay moves behind him and draws Reek against his chest.  “The North is his, he said.” Ramsay continues, gently pressing his hips into Reek’s ass, a hand on Reek’s hip. “And one day it will be mine.”

“I killed his trueborn son,” Ramsay hisses against the shell of Reek’s ear, “And he gives me his name.”

It frightens and awes Reek how Ramsay can move slowly and deliberately one second and then strike like a viper the next.  He does it now, whipping Reek around and shoving him backward, so he lands sprawled on the bed.  With sure, quick strides, Ramsay is on Reek, leaning over him, his breath on Reek’s face and he whispers, “So let me just say… _thank you_.”  And he kisses Reek again.

When Ramsay finally pulls away, Reek is gasping for air.  “Of course, m’lord.” Reek rasps.  He is a good dog; he always remembers to show his gratitude.

Ramsay smoothes back Reek’s hair and laughs.  “Oh, my sweet Reek, I’m not finished thanking you yet.”

“M’lord?” Reek asks, confused, before Ramsay silences him with another kiss.

This one is slow, and gentle, so gentle.  Ramsay’s lips barely brush Reek’s, his tongue traces Reek’s mouth and his hands go exploring, massaging Reek’s ribs where they protrude from his skin. Reek surprises himself, whimpering and straining against Ramsay, but he is trying to get closer, not escape from his lord’s proximity.

 _I killed his trueborn son, and he gives me his name_ , Ramsay had said about his father.  Reek has killed too, before he knew his name and now.  He remembers two small, charred bodies, an old man’s head rolling across a yard, the proud Ironborn flayed for their faith in him. _Reek belongs to Ramsay and Ramsay belongs to Reek_.

“On the bed. All the way.  Stay on your back.” Ramsay orders and Reek hastens to obey, pulling himself backwards and moving until his head rests on the pillows. As soon as he is in position, Ramsay is on him again, nibbling and sucking at his neck.  Reek moans, louder this time, letting his head loll back and his eyes close.

“That’s it.” Ramsay breathes into his skin, “Just relax.  Let me take care of you.”  His voice carries a sinister edge, but Reek isn’t afraid.  Not now.

Ramsay is slicking one of his own fingers with saliva and trailing it down Reek’s stomach to his entrance.  There he takes his time, warming Reek up, rubbing him gently, teasingly, without penetration. When Ramsay finally slips his finger inside, Reek needs it desperately.  “Ohh.” He sighs.

“What do you want, Reek?” Ramsay asks, “Tell me truly.”  Reek can hear amusement in his voice.  “More, please, m’lord, please.” He begs.

“More of this?” Ramsay inquires, adding a second finger.  Reek moans in answer, nodding his head with eyes still squeezed shut. He isn’t sure how much time passes before Ramsay says, “I think you’re ready, don’t you?”

“Yes m’lord.” Reek manages through the fuzzy haze of pleasure.  He can hear Ramsay shifting around and finally, finally, his lord’s cock at his entrance.  “There you are.” Ramsay says in his ear, “So nice and relaxed…”

Ramsay pushes inside and Reek feels like he might die. 

“Gods, you’re tight.” Ramsay growls.  “Look at me.”

Reek opens his eyes and finds his lord’s face.  Ramsay’s gray eyes are locked on Reek’s as he starts to move inside him. Ramsay pulls Reek closer and clasps his hands at the back of Reek’s head.  He quickens his pace until he is fucking Reek with steady, hard strokes.

“Please.” Reek whispers once.  He isn’t sure that Ramsay heard, but his lord leans in close, never once dropping his eyes.

“Nobody deserves you like I do.”

Ramsay comes with a deep groan.  Reek feels his cock pulsate once, twice, three times within him.  Ramsay exhales forcefully and rolls off of Reek, dropping onto his back.  Reek shivers. He is drenched in sweat, both Ramsay’s and his own, and without his lord’s warm body over him, he feels cold. But Ramsay is ever aware and wraps Reek in his arms, pulling him close.  “Now I’ve thanked you properly.” He murmurs, “You’ll sleep here tonight. With me.”

“Yes m’lord. Thank you.” Reek replies as Ramsay covers them in furs and settles back down.  Ramsay hums an acknowledgement of Reek’s gratitude and gives his small body a slight squeeze.

 _Nobody deserves you like I do_.  It occurs to Reek as he drifts off to sleep, the truth of those words.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @_tender_vittles


End file.
